


Sword Holder

by Everything_Person



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Person/pseuds/Everything_Person
Summary: So I found out a fact. And it made me think about Captain Swan moment and then Emma finding out this fact and telling Killian and his response. And this is what came out. My first published One Shot.





	Sword Holder

It was slow at the station, which explained how Emma wound up on the internet. How she got to watching a video titled ‘10 facts you didn’t know about the vagina’ she had no idea.

'Fact #6 vaginas are self cleaning organ. What?!? Who the hell knew that?!? Vaginas can do everything and anything!!’ The videos audio boomed throughout the quiet office.

You would know that if you paid attention in sex Ed. Do they still teach sex Ed? Emma thought to herself.

The video continued, Emma waiting for something to interrupt her so she can turn this off.

'Fact #1 Vagina loosely translate to sword holder in Latin.’

What?!? That caught Emma’s attention. A memory flashed in her mind.

Swords clashing against each other. All of a sudden she was on her back. Hook hovering over her.

“Normally I’d prefer to do other, more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back.”

“When I jab you with my sword you’ll feel it.”

She laughed at the ridiculous memory. Finally a phone call came in drawing Emma out of her thoughts. Though her smirk didn’t leave her lips as she answered the call.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Emma walked in the door to find her husband in the kitchen at the stove. She approached him from behind wrapping her arms around him.

“I’m going to assume your day didn’t go so well,” Killian said without turning around. His answer was a groan from his distraught wife.

“It was completely dead. All I had to do was paperwork and I got done with that by 11:30. So I started watching videos online.”

Killian chuckled, “Good to know the towns Sheriff is hard at work.”

Emma gave him a light smack and backed away. “Actually I found something out today.”

“Oh and what was that love?”

“Did you know vagina means sword holder in Latin?”

Killian stopped what he was doing and turned to look at his wife for the first time since she got home. “Aye Swan you didn’t know that?”

Emma gaped at her husband “How do you know that?”

“I was in the Royal Navy love,” he said as if that answers everything.

“Ok so new question. When you told me when you jab me with your sword I’d feel it?”

“Aye and I believe I’ve proven that multiple times,” He says as he approached her trapping her against the table.

Emma shook her head though her face head a smile. “I don’t know about that.”

Killian starts nibbling on her neck and mumbles, “I will be more than happy to fill you up if your sword holder is feel a bit empty.”

Emma giggles at the ridiculous line. Before she can respond a cry is heard from the other room. They simaltaniously drop each other’s head on their shoulders.

“The princess calls.” Killian says picking up his head.

“I’ll go get her. Then maybe when she goes to bed I’ll polish your sword.” She leaves him with that hearing him groan behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is sorry for it being terrible.


End file.
